1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to audio speaker systems and more specifically to speaker systems including loudspeakers and enclosures.
2. Description of Related Art
A continuing effort is being applied to the development of loudspeakers and enclosures for producing audio speaker systems that produce high-quality sound and that operate with maximum efficiency. This effort, in part, has been directed to developing different speaker enclosures with sealed chambers, vented or ported chambers and acoustic waveguides, particularly for optimizing the performance of bass speakers, woofers and sub-woofers.
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,801 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/251,815 filed Feb. 17, 1999 disclose a dual cone loudspeaker with a primary annular speaker cone similar in function to a conventional dynamic loudspeaker mounted on a frame with a magnet structure adapted for operation as a bass loudspeaker or driver. A secondary speaker cone mounts to a sub-frame on the back of the magnet structure and connects to the primary speaker cone through a rigid coupling device so the primary and secondary speaker cones move in unison. Sound waves from the secondary speaker cone travel through an orifice extending through a center pole piece of the magnet structure and the primary speaker cone radiating in the same direction as sound waves from the primary speaker cone. Consequently for a given excursion of the primary speaker cone my dual cone structure generates a sound having a greater sound volume than the primary cone alone by virtue of the simultaneous excursions of both the primary and secondary speaker cones that move a greater air volume for a given speaker cone displacement.
This dual cone speaker can be mounted in a number of conventional enclosures with good results. However, it has been found that such enclosures can also detract from the performance of the dual cone loudspeaker especially when the combination of the enclosure and the loudspeaker impedes the performance of the loudspeaker. What is needed is an audio speaker system with an enclosure and a dual cone loudspeaker that will exhibit improved performance over a wide frequency range, particularly the bass frequency range.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide loudspeaker systems with enclosures that are adapted to the characteristics of dual cone loudspeakers.
Another object of this invention is to provide loudspeaker systems with enclosures having different sub-chambers that enhance the performance of dual cone loudspeakers.
In accordance with this invention, a loudspeaker system includes a dual cone loudspeaker. A first sub-chamber in an enclosure interacts with a first speaker cone. A second subchamber interacts with the second speaker cone. The front surfaces of both speaker cones interact with same air mass.